What Happened to Ginny
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Draco x Ginny] COMPLETED! After having her heart broken by Harry, Ginny moves on. But things never are that simple are they? Who knew a simple night out with Luna could have lead to this. Warnings for drug and alcohol abuse.
1. Disappointments

**Chapter 1**

**Disappointments**

_A/N: This is my first chaptered Draco/Ginny fiction. I'm sure it's sucks out loud, but my beta loved it so here you go. This first chapter is not in any way D/G, but in my mind necessary to the story so forgive me for it please. I kept it short so it wouldn't cause too much trauma. Reviews are always welcome. **A big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for all the work she has done on this piece.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Soft music filled the air; dualist Asian string and classic symphonic tones wafting threw the flat in a harmony that was unlike any other. Red and white rose pedals adorned every available surface from the table tops to the carpeted floors. White pillar candles burned on ever table and counter filling every room with a warm glow that just called out to one's more carnal natures. The scents of jasmine, honeysuckle, and vanilla filled the air. Elf wine and chocolate covered strawberries sat ready and waiting by the bed. The bed itself had been transformed from its usual lack-luster self to a magnificent four poster canopy bed cloaked in red and white silk. The duvet now a deep crimson with roses embroidered on its cover with a thread that was so dark red it was nearly black. The entire flat spoke sensuality and sexual desire.

Ginny had taken weeks to plan out this little feast for the lust-driven in preparation for their third wedding anniversary. She just knew Harry would love it. He was a gentle, kind lover; certainly the added sensuality of the flat would serve to drive forth their desire to new heights of passion.

Okay they had never veered far from the standard missionary position in their years together. And no they had never bothered with the romantic notions that some couples found required. She had kept her own disappointments over their waning relationship to herself for some time, but now, now was the time to take a step towards fixing all of that. He obviously wasn't going to be making any grand romantic gestures so that left her to make them. So she had done so on a night that seemed beyond fitting.

Slipping out of her comfortable flannels she traded them for a black silk and lace bustier and matching thong. True she had never actually worn anything quite so brazen for Harry, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the view. Slipping one of his plain button-up shirts over her illicit outfit she quickly planted herself in full view of the front door to wait for his return from work. The first thing he would see would be her waiting for him in his shirt already aching with need.

She knew him well, within moments of taking her seat the wards were down and he had opened the door. It only took a moment to realize he was not taking well to the changes she had made to their home. "Ginny. What have you done to the place and are you wearing my shirt?"

She stood up and swung her hips in her best come-hither fashion. "It's our anniversary, I thought a change of pace might be nice. And yes I'm wearing your shirt; don't you want to find out what I am or rather what I might not be wearing beneath it?"

She watched as he took a haggard breath and looked her in the eye. "Ginny now isn't a good time for this."

It took every ounce of control she had in her to not let tears come to her eyes at his near blatant refusal of her many charms. "Why not Harry. As I'll once again remind you it's our anniversary, our third to be exact. What better time for a night of passionate love-making could there be?"

He dropped his gaze from her darkened eyes, "Ginny I can't do this anymore. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." He walked in the closet and left her standing in the middle of the sitting room stunned.

When he returned to the room he had a small trunk levitated in front of him. "I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my things. Don't worry about leaving, you can keep the flat. I'll have my solicitor ring by your work tomorrow with separation papers." He gave her one last look before leaving through the door he had entered not a half hour before without so much as a goodbye.


	2. A Brother's Comfort

**Chapter 2**

**A Brother's Comfort**

_**A/N: **Thanks to Dracoginnylover24 for the review and lucky wishes. Please remember reviews are always welcome. **Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Fours weeks had passed since Ginny Weasely Potter had been left by savor-of-the-wizarding-world Harry Potter himself. She had left their, no her, flat once in that time just two days after him leaving her stunned and in tears. She wouldn't have gone then if it hadn't been required by the ministry of matrimony to sign the divorce decree. Normal wizarding law normally required a six month separation period before allowing a divorce to be finalized, however there were two notable exceptions to that rule. If a marriage was never consummated and could be proven, the wedding would be absolved without question. The second and far more likely to happen was in cases of infidelity. Apparently the boy-who-lived didn't even bother to lie to the ministry about his reason for seeking a separation from his wife when applying for a legal separation a fortnight before. He was granted not only a separation but a full divorce. Due to his wandering eye he was forced by wizarding law to give Ginny half of his. Ginny had been called to the ministry to sign the documentation required to finalize the divorce and transfer the estate into her name.

Despite her burning humiliation she had been kind enough to not agree with the ministry's decree to give her ownership of Godric's Hollow but instead insisted that she would prefer the London and Hogsmead flats in its stead. She frankly had no desire to own either, but she didn't fancy going back to the Burrow either.

So here she sat on the corner of the sofa in her London flat, skin pale from lack of sun light, eyes darkened and hallow from weeks of tears. Her already tiny frame was only marginally thinner even after weeks of no appetite as the hurt and humiliation boiled into raging anger.

That's how her older brother Charlie found her when he came to check on her at the end of the forth week of her solitude.

A knock at the door drew her up from her spot on the sofa. She walked to the door and opened it to find her favorite brother on the other side. Launching herself into his arms she cried in the hall like it was the first time she had done so since the night Harry had left. After what seemed like an eternity Charlie picked her up and carried her into the flat and sat on the sofa as she continued to cry with an openness he hadn't seen from her since before her time at Hogwarts.

"Gin bug you have to stop crying. It will all be okay, I promise."

Between sobs and hiccups she managed to get out an "I know." Charlie knew how hard it was to lose someone. Not from personal experience mind you, but he had seen more than one couple lose their hold on a relationship. It was a common known fact that dragon trainers made bad husbands; the job it just too dangerous. It does nothing but put strain on relationships. In his camp he had seen no less than three divorces among fellow trainers. Watching it from the man's point of view was one thing. Watching a woman go threw it; much less his baby sister was something entirely different. But since the only piece of advice he knew was meant for the men he watched go through this he figured it would have to do. After all, each of the three had been left by their spouses; maybe the same would work for her after all.

"Ginny I know this sounds awfully callus of me, but maybe it's time to get back on the dragon so to speak."

She lifted her head and cut him a questioning look that just begged to know what he was talking about. "Come again?"

"Maybe you should clean yourself up and go out on a date."

"It's only been a month Charlie how do you expect me to just drop it and go out and start something new?"

"I didn't say you had to marry the first bloke that crossed your path sis. Get out, have fun, have a few drinks, dance a few dances. Go out waste some poor bloke's money on dinner a few nights then cut him loose and move on to the next guy."

"You can't be serious Charlie. That sounds like something the twins would tell me."

He laughed. "They probably would. Hell they would probably go out with you just to see how many hearts you could break in one evening."

"I don't know. It sounds infinitely better than sitting here crying over something that can never be fixed. But it also sounds like a recipe to destroy what's left of my reputation. I can just see the Daily Prophet gossip pages now. 'Potter's Wife Turned London Harlot.' If mum didn't kill me Ron would."

"They don't have to know."

The scathing look of disbelief she cut him was priceless. "How, pray tell, am I gonna go out and find these men of loose morals without everyone in the magic British world not finding out about it?"

"Go into muggle London. Certainly you can find something there to have a bit of fun with. It's not like you have to go out and announce that you're a witch to unsuspecting strangers."

"I guess that could be fun. Luna was telling me about some clubs called Goth that she thought I might like. But I don't own anything I could wear to any kind of club anymore."

"Like you need an excuse to shop," he scoffed.

"Okay Charlie, I promise to get out of this flat and go find something fun to do this weekend. Would it make you feel better if I took Luna as a witness?"

He laughed. "No but an owl every now and then to let me know you're having fun wouldn't be unwelcome. Now go get dressed and let your big brother take you out to dinner. If I know you there isn't anything in that kitchen of yours to eat but coffee and pumpkin pasties."


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Saturday morning dawned sunny and cool. For the first time in a month she didn't wake up and instantly realize the other side of the bed was cold and empty. Charlie would call that progress. Maybe he was right, getting out could be just what the healer ordered. Broken hearts didn't just up and fix themselves. If she wanted to heal then she would have to do the work to put the pain behind her so she could move on with her life. If the mere thought of a night out being free could cause her to wake up this pleased then the actual act would surely go further towards aiding her recovery.

She rolled out of the bed and hit the floor bouncing with anticipation. She went straight for the kitchen, flicking her wand about. Within moments a perfectly brewed pot of coffee sat steaming. She prepared a fresh cup and went to the living room to find a quill and parchment. She sat at the open roll-top secretary to write a quick note to Luna.

_Luna,_

_Charlie talked me into going out tonight. He had to go back to Romania so he can't come with us. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this afternoon and help me find something to wear to one of those muggle clubs you've been going on about. I'll even treat you to dinner at the Leaky if you want to go clubbing with me. _

_Don't bother owling if you do, just floo on over. If not, owl, I'll drag Colin or someone else with me. _

_Love,_

_Gin_

She secured the roll of parchment to her brown owl Hermmie. "Take this to Luna please." With an approving hoot the owl set off through the open window in search of Ginny's oldest friend.

Knowing she would have at least half an hour before she either saw Luna or got an owl saying she wasn't coming, Ginny headed for a nice long soak and much deserved pampering in the tub. Today was the beginning of her new life after all. It only seemed right to start it off in the best way she could think of.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and found that she didn't look quite as hallow and dead as she had the day before. A good attitude and a good night's sleep had done wonders for her. Not to mention the meal that just seemed to never end the night before with Charlie. She had eaten until she literally felt like he would have to roll her home.

She smiled at her reflection. "Yep, a good bath and some make-up and I'll look as good as new."

A while later a knock at the door drew Ginny out of her mental drifting. "Ginny I'm here."

"I'll be out in a minuet Luna. I was just getting out of the bath."

"Okay. I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee."

"Help yourself. You know where everything is."

A short while later Ginny emerged from her bedroom dressed in a Weird Sisters t-shirt and a pair of low-riding muggle jeans. Complete with ballerina style slippers in vibrant pink. They had been a Christmas gift from Hermione. Apparently they were "80's" fashion and currently one of the more popular things in muggle fashion. "So, where to Luna? Muggle London since we plan on clubbing in the muggle world tonight?"

Luna looked more than a bit ashamed of herself. "Ginny before we leave you might want to know something. Okay, maybe not want to know, but you need to know before we go out and spend the small fortune shopping that we normally do."

"What?" She couldn't fathom where this side of Luna was coming from unless… "You're not shagging Harry are you?"

"Merlin's beard no. Why would you ask such a thing? The crumple-Horned Snorkacks haven't been sending you subliminal messages that I have?"

"Um no, it was just the way you were saying that you had something to tell me. It sounded like it was going to be bad; shagging Harry type bad. I didn't mean to imply you would do something like that Luna."

"Oh it's no matter. I understand. I would ask every woman I talked to if my husband admitted to the world he had been in some other woman's bed. But that is all around the block isn't it? What I was gonna say is that the club I have been raving on about isn't in muggle London."

"But you said?"

"I know I said it was. I didn't want you to get upset if you knew where I had actually been going."

"Alright, then where is it?"

"Well it's in London, just not muggle London."

"I don't know of any clubs in Diagon Alley."

"That's because it's not there either. It's…" She just couldn't seem to get it out.

"I have known you for how long now? Not once do I remember you ever putting off telling me something. Get on with it Luna. It can't possibly be that bad."

Luna took a deep breath before spitting it out as quickly as she could possibly speak. "It's in Knockturn Alley."

"Luna!" Ginny couldn't believe her ears. All this time her best friend had been going into that den of evil all for the fun of a night out. Certainly not, nope, no way, not her best friend.

Luna gave her a sheepish look. "See I told you you'd be upset. It's not nearly as bad as you're imagining I'm sure. Knockturn's much safer than it was when you-know-who was still alive. I guess you wouldn't want to go parading down it like you owned it or anything. And you certainly don't want to talk to the hag that sells beetles from a cart, but it's not entirely unsafe either. I've been going to AK almost every weekend for over six months without so much as a hair on my head harmed."

"Luna surely the name of this club hasn't escaped you. It's a bloody unforgivable for Merlin's sake."

"I know Gin, but the owner says it stands for the initials of his former lover. I believe him."

"You also believe in crumple-Horned Snorkacks," she mumbled.

Either Luna didn't hear her or just opted to pay her no mind. "I'll admit that most people who go there to party do think it stands for the curse. Its running nickname among the crowd is 'Unforgivable,' but that's only because everyone knows it's the darkest, and by darkest I do mean best, place in Knockturn to party."

"Luna, how did you wind up in a place like that? Any place named after the death curse cannot be good, whether they own up to it or not."

"I don't rightly know. I just remember wanting to go out and have some fun without people staring at me or calling me 'Loony Luna' behind my back. I remembered reading somewhere about those muggle Goth clubs and wondering if we had anything like them. Knockturn seemed the only likely place if we did. So I went searching. Sure enough, Knockturn has an entire little row of them. AK just happens to be the best of them."

Ginny gave her friend a doubtful look.

"Come on Gin I promise it's not unsafe. I wouldn't do that to you. We spent entirely too much time while we were in school in danger for me to toss you into any place dangerous. You might even know other people there. I know there are a few Ravenclaws from our year that hang out there. Not that I actually talk to them but they are there."

She thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been in Knockturn Alley. She had…during the day, but none the less still there. The place had never really instilled fear in her. But then again very little did after her first year at Hogwarts. "Blimey. Okay if you're sure it's worth it then I'm in. Take me shopping already."

Luna smiled. "You'll love it."

"Shopping?"

"Well yeah, but I meant the club silly."

"No. I meant are you ready to go shopping?"

Luna giggled. "Oh yeah. We still need to go to muggle London for that. Wizarding fashion just doesn't cut it at AK."

"Then by all means, lead the way."

Luna grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and apparated them from the flat.

**_ Credits to Killitb4itdies(lj) and normalgirl(lj) for help with the name of Club AK._**


	4. Changes in the Wind

**Chapter 4**

**Changes in the Wind**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Luna drug Ginny from one shop to the next all over London, breaking only once for lunch at a fish and chips shop that had turned out to be surprisingly tasty. Luna raved on about it being one of the few shops that still wrapped their wares in newsprint. She was going on about other places not doing it because of the ink in the print getting in the food. Truthfully Ginny hadn't paid too much attention to her friend's rant in favor of actually eating her lunch. After all it takes a lot of energy out of a girl to shop all day.

The only other stop outside of clothing stores had been unplanned and also the last stop of the day before returning to the Leaky for dinner.

Ginny still couldn't believe just how much money she had spent on their little outing. Well it wasn't a whole lot in Wizarding money, but in muggle money she had spent more than she figured most would in a day. The evidence of their outing was filling every pocket they had between them; package after package shrunken to more easily carry as they moved from shop to shop.

By the end of the day she had purchased nearly an entirely new wardrobe of muggle clothing; clothes for any and all occasions. It wasn't like she needed to justify her purchases. She was allowed to wear anything she wanted to work and often did opt for muggle jeans and pants over standard daily wear robes. Frankly muggle clothes were just more comfortable, not to mention figure flattering. Plus a cute pair of muggle jeans could make a wizard mess his trousers. Any witch worth her womanly wiles knew that.

The most notable purchases were the ones specifically bought for her new 'night life.' After all witch robes apparently weren't the accepted norm at AK and clubs of its particular rank.

To say that leather, silk, lace, and velvet were the fabrics of perversion would not be over stating her new wardrobe of debauchery. She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh to herself. If her bothers, specifically if Ron, saw the items she bought they would all cart her off to St. Mungo's ward for the mentally unstable. Or at the very least ward her into her own flat so that she could never leave it. Well maybe not Charlie. He was after all far more accepting of his little sister being a woman. He rarely ever questioned anything she did or said, aside from her month long exile.

After a quick floo back to Ginny's flat the games were on. The girls dressed quickly even though it was still early according to Luna. Ginny stared at her own reflection in the full length mirror. It was hard to believe the image that shined back at her was hers. The outfit had been toe tagged by Luna while they were shopping as being the perfect ensemble for Ginny's first venture into the underground world of clubbing Knockturn style. A black velvet buster with red lace down the sides hinted at the creamy flesh beneath it. They paired it with a black silk skirt that had a drifting hem line that started around mid thigh and tapered back so that it just barely trailed the ground behind her. Black fishnet stockings that Luna had insisted needed a few holes torn in them and Italian leather lace-up combat boots completed the new 'Goth Ginny' look.

But the thing that really made the picture was the results of their last stop before dinner. On an impulse they stopped in a muggle salon. Ginny turned to look at her friend. "Luna, are you sure my hair looks okay like this?"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at her friend second guessing herself. She should have known that would be what came of doing something like this the semi-permanent muggle way. Oh sure it wasn't really undoable. Ginny's hair would grow back in a few months. It wasn't like she cut it all off, just a good six inches or so. And hair color does eventually either fade or grow out. In most women's cases both. And they were witches after all. It wasn't like they couldn't cast a charm to make it look any way they pleased if they tired of it. "It looks stunning. Though I have to admit I was surprised that you opted for a muggle cut and die job over a charm."

"I wanted something new and outrageous. Make a total change. Out with the old, in with the new so to speak; doing this the muggle way seemed the more fitting thing. " She turned back to the mirror. "Seriously though, the auburn looks good?"

"Yeah it does. I really like the black streaks. They really make the look come together."

Half an hour later both girls looked the picture of two muggle Goths. "Ready to go Luna or is it still too early?"

"Nope, we can go. Nine is by far late enough. Sorry it took me longer to do my hair than it normally does. But it was worth it, I love how it looks."

Ginny was waiting while Luna tossed all her stuff together and tucked her wand inside her boots. "Let me grab my cloak from your room. Take my word; walking through Diagon Alley dressed like this will get you the type of attention you do not want. Unless you like being the topic of Rita Skeeter's quill that is. Do you want me to grab yours too? We can always transfigure them into chokers or some other accessory when we get into Knockturn Alley so we don't have to drag them around with us all night."

"Yes please."

Moments later their cloaks were wrapped tightly around them and they were standing just outside the notorious alley. "Gin we don't have to go if you're not sure about it. There are plenty of muggle clubs we could go to instead."

"No I'm okay with it. I'm just thinking that I don't think this is exactly what Charlie had in mind when he suggested I start going out to have fun."

Luna laughed. "Probably not, but I doubt he would try to stop you from doing it; Ron, Percy, and Bill certainly, the twins maybe, but not Charlie. He's too much a danger junkie to ever tell anyone not to do something just because it's dangerous."

"You certainly do know my brothers Luna."

"Well I have spent a lot of time at your parent's house over the years. What do you expect?"

"Point taken. So are we ready?"

"I've been ready. I'll leave the first step up to you. After all you're the one all worried about it. But leave your cloak on till we are a few meters in. We wouldn't want anyone out here to see what we are wearing."

After making sure no one they knew was around they ducked into the infamous alley. It didn't take long to begin passing witches and wizards that seemed a fair shake towards the shady side of life.

"Okay we're in far enough." Lune removed her cloak and held it before her. Casting a quick transfiguration spell she turned her cloak into a studded choker that looked more like a dog collar than a necklace. Ginny followed suit but opted to turn hers into a lace necklace with a silver broken heart hanging form it. When she put it on, it came to rest in the center of her cleavage.

The rest of the walk through Knockturn Alley didn't take nearly as long as Ginny had thought it might. The crowd had been thin because of the late hour until they hit the strip of clubs that sat near the far end. Long lines of people stood waiting to enter just about everywhere. But by far the line into AK was the worst.

"Luna how long are we gonna have to wait out here?"

Luna giggled. "Not long at all." Walking up to a familiar, rather heavy set man Luna flashed a smile. "Greg you know you're gonna let me skip the line."

'Greg, why did that name seem so familiar,' Ginny thought to herself watching her best friend seemingly flirt with the bouncer. Luna's voice dragged her back to reality. "Ginny you remember Greg from Hogwarts right. Gregory this is Ginny. Ginny this is Gregory Goyle."

Wow time really did alter people. Sure he was still rather heavy, but Greg was a good foot taller than she remembered him being. "Um yeah I do. Nice to see you again."

Greg didn't reply to her half-hearted nicety. "Luna, Blaise is waiting inside." He lifted the velvet cord that held back the masses and allowed the two girls to pass through.

"Thanks Greg."

Ginny honestly didn't know what to think. Her best friend had a side that she honestly never knew existed. "You just had a friendly little chat with Goyle of all people?"

"Yes Gin I did. He's been very friendly to me since we left school. I think him losing his parents in the war might have been the best thing for him. For that matter the same can be said for a lot of the Slytherins we went to school with."

"I guess that explains why he said Zabini was waiting for you?"

"Well a bit yeah. I tend to meet him here on weekends. It's no relationship if that's what you're thinking. A bit of fun that's all."

Ginny couldn't help but wonder just how much odder the night was going to get.

**For the Reviewers:**

Big thanks to Renegade Faerie and Dracoginnylover24 for their reviews.


	5. The Crush

**Chapter 5**

**The Crush**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

The music pulsed all around them, through them loud and crass, music that she wasn't at all familiar with, muggle perhaps. Ginny didn't think she had ever been anywhere quite like it. It was dark and smoky; smells of tobacco, alcohol, and something sweet that she wasn't familiar with in smoke filled her senses. People everywhere, the dance floor a mad crush of people that swayed, dipped, and clung with a passion not normally seen outside of a bedroom.

Ginny followed Luna through the throng of people up to a second floor balcony that seemed to wrap around the entire lower floor. Seated in a secluded corner where several people that she knew right off; Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, plus a handful of people that Ginny knew had been in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw either in her year or in the year before. She gave a weak smile as Luna introduced her around the circle of mostly former enemies.

She turned to the balcony rail and resumed watching the sway of the crush below her. Before she could react a cool hand slipped onto her shoulder and a warm body pressed to her back. "Do you like what you see?" He whispered in her ear. "They say dancing is foreplay, but personally I've yet to find a partner that lived up to the talk Mrs. Potter." An unmistakable vengeful twist colored the last two words out of the stranger's mouth.

Ginny managed to pull out of his grasp long enough to turn around. White-blond hair, blue eyes so pale they were nearly grey, pale complexion, even if she hadn't seen him in fifty years there would have been no doubt in her mind that Draco Malfoy had just pinned her to the rail and whispered in her ear in a way that made her blush. "Malfoy. Why am I not surprised? Only you would accost a woman in such a way. And I find it hard to believe you don't read the papers. For sure know that Potter is not my name now."

"Oh I do. Potty left you. He didn't even stop the whole world from know he was out shagging someone else behind your back from months. Even with that, I have to wonder how and why the little straight-laced Ginny Weasely managed to find her way into not just Knockturn Alley but AK of all places." Looking back at his friends he saw Luna sitting on top of Blaise as if she owned him. "Lovegood's doing no doubt. I'm sure she also gets the credit for your little makeover as well."

Ginny pulled away from him, cutting him a glare that said fuck off in a way that words never could. "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but yes Luna picked here to go out to."

He smirked. "Of course she did. There are two things that bint can't get through a week without, Blaise and cocaine. I guarantee you by the end of the night you'll be returning home alone. She certainly won't be going back with you. Oh well that must not be too unfamiliar for you considering."

During there little battle of whit Ginny had totally forgotten that there was an entire group of people sitting not ten feet away from them watching the entire drama. Blaise finally had enough of the proverbial pissing contest. It was ruining a great song having to hear them go back and forth over nothing at all. "Damn Draco let the poor girl have some room to breath. You're little blood feud can go to hell for the night so she can let that striking hair down and learn to have a bit of fun Slytherin style. Who knows Draco; if you're nice to her she might let you erase Potter from her memory or better yet her luscious body."

Draco let his eyes rake over her tiny frame. Her outfit accentuated her every curve, most defiantly the swell of her breasts, the dip of her waist, and the flare of her tiny hips. There was one thing for sure; she sure looked good enough to eat. "I think you might have a point Blaise." He offered her his hand. "What do you say Weasely, truce? Just while we are here, mind you?"

She knew better than trust a Slytherin, this one for sure. But she didn't want to ruin her night out. This was her night to come out and become free, see if she couldn't find a new side of her that wasn't so lonely. It couldn't hurt to let the past stay in the past. She took his hand. "Truce."

A whirl of magic wrapped around them twisting around them like a cyclone; swirls of yellow and red enveloping them leaving them as quickly as it came. "What was that?" She had never seen or for that matter heard of anything like it. Draco looked as confused as she did.

Peals of laughter came from the normally quiet Nott. "You two really are clueless aren't you? Some blood feud you had going if you didn't even know how it worked. You just repealed the damn thing." He couldn't stop laughing; carrying on so loud he had to stop to breath. "Oy Malfoy, you best be glad your father's dead cause if he wasn't you certainly would be come tomorrow morning."

The two stared in awestruck wonder at Nott. "Just how do you know about blood feuds Nott? I don't recall your family having one with anyone."

"Standard Nott family education of course. The Malfoy's aren't the only ones with enemies Draco as you well know. Though I have to say the Malfoy/Weasely feud is, nay was, the oldest feud in existence until your little light show."

Luna gave Ginny a sympathetic smile as she rose from her seat on Basie's lap. "Let's go get you a drink. You're gonna need to get blasted tonight so you won't feel it when your brothers kill you tomorrow."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Gee Lu, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hours passed and the fire whiskey flowed like water. Ginny finally braved the throng on the dance floor after her third glass of the potent libation. Dancing in a misshapen circle with Luna, Blaise, and some dark haired former Ravenclaw girl whose name she just couldn't remember.

When she had first watched the crowd from above she wondered how they had been moving so fluidly, but after a few songs and Blaise's hands on her hips to guide her from time to time she discovered it wasn't as hard as one might think. All one really needed to do was move. There was no right or wrong way to do so. Just move, don't think, and enjoy. Unlike the ridged precise steps of the formal dances of the Yule Ball her third year, this was fun, liberating, adrenaline pumping exhilaration.

She let herself get lost in the music. Swaying her hips to the throbbing beat, never even noticing when Luna and Blaise left the floor and some nameless wizard with far too many bars in his ears began dancing a bit too close to her backside.

She also didn't notice the two friends high above her leaning on the rail watching her.

"Draco instead of watching that punk touch her and try to seduce her with his body, maybe you should go down there and show her what it really means to dance."

"Bloody hell you really have sniffed too many muggle drugs this time mate because you seem to have no brains left inside that oversized head of yours."

Blaise laughed. "Oh I don't think so. You've had that same look in your eye since she got here. The one that screams 'I'm gonna eat you alive and leave you begging for more of me'."

"You've gone totally daft. I have no desire to bed a Weasely. I hate her and everything she stands for."

"Which is why you called a truce that ended a several hundred year old blood feud?"

Draco's look was rather blank considering. "Don't you have some cocaine to sniff or cannabis to smoke instead of standing here bothering me?"

Blaise laughed knowing he had won. "No, but I should go stop Luna for now. The night's still young. She's never any fun when she goes overboard." The tall dark skinned man returned to Luna, plying her with warm kisses and soft caresses to get her to leave the drugs for the time being.

"Damn." Draco said as he made his way down to the dance floor. He didn't have to like her to want to take her to his bed after all.

**The Review**:

Big thanks to the following for their kind reviews; Dracoginnylover24 and Gothic Fairy Kytana


	6. Tasting Sweet Decline

**Chapter 6**

**Tasting Sweet Decline**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**Song used in this chapter is D.O.A by Foo Fighters**

Draco moved through the crowd deliberately stalking his prey like a great anaconda on the hunt for its last meal before winter. He moved like water, fluid and at one with those around him. It was a grace that he had been blessed with from birth. Many nights spent becoming one with the shadows had only served to make his movements even finer, more delicate when called for. She never saw him coming.

Warm hands, long fingers grasped her waist firmly pulling her back into him. He wrapped his left arm around her middle and his right he ran down her lace covered side. Her body stilled at the second invasion it had felt from him in the course of one night.

"Don't stop." His voice was like honey, sticky and sweet. Even if she hadn't been rather tipsy she doubted she would have been able to deny him with that voice. It stirred something insider her that hadn't been stirred in a very, very, long time. So help her she didn't want to stop.

She allowed herself to be held against him. His lean form pressed tight to her back. His strong arms holding her as if letting go would mean the end of them both. "Sweet mother of Merlin." She barely recognized her own voice, heady with intoxication of so many kinds. He felt so good and she was so very alone. But by the gods it had only been a month since Harry left.

The war inside her head began to rage. One voice reminding her of the woes of her former life. 'Harry was gone long before he left you. He was sleeping with not one but two other witches. He wasn't in love with you. You were never in love with him. He was safe so you married him so you wouldn't be alone.' The other urged her into the arms of the man she was held tightly against. 'It's just a dance, you're not hurting anyone. You came here to let loose and find yourself, just do what feels good. You wanted to have fun and forget. You don't have to love him to bed him. Blaise's voice echoed an earlier similar statement: who better to erase Harry from your mind than his greatest enemy? He feels like silk covered iron beneath your skin, think what that would feel like in bed.'

The longer the dance went on the closer he seemed to pull her to him. At some point she lost track of where she ended and he began. Every breath he took she felt. Every beat of his heart she felt against her skin.

With a singular ease that only comes with standing with the right partner knowing how to move with and against them he turned her so she faced him. Bodies pressed together they undulated to the beat that surrounded them, filled them.

The song changed taking the tempo up a notch. Instinctively they increased their movements in response to the new faster song. It was a catchy tune. Without warning the lyrics to the song sank into her lust ridden mind, like a light flashing on a new path that seemed to play out in her head.

_Yeah, you know I did it  
It's over and I feel fine  
Nothing you can say is gonna change my mind  
Waited, and I wait the longest night  
Nothing like the taste of sweet decline_

I went down and I fell, I fell so fast  
Dropping like the grains in an hour glass  
Never say forever 'cause nothing lasts  
Dancing with the bones of my buried past

She didn't know what to think or what to feel. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and her brain just stopped calculating the good versus of the bad of Draco versus her ex. She just gave in. This was here and this was now. The next day didn't matter, for that matter the next hour. Oh God it felt good to just give in and taste the 'sweet decline.'__

Never mind there's nothing I could do  
Bet your life there's something killing you.

Her inner dialog couldn't help but give a little laugh. Yup something was killing her and she was gonna sway right along to it.__

It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time  
What a way to go but have no fear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time

Leaning in she spoke into his ear. "You're never getting out of this alive you know."

He laughed in response. "Then I'll die a happy man won't I?"__

I'm finished, I'm getting you off my chest  
Made you come clean in a dirty dress  
A promise is a promise you kept in check  
Hard to cross a heart that beats its fist

It didn't take long to realize the lyrics fit them like a glove. "You know if I didn't know better I would say whoever wrote this song saw this night in a crystal ball. Cause Merlin knows I've made you come clean in a very dirty dress."

God he turned her on. His voice, the way he felt next to her body as they moved together. She was burning up from the inside out.__

Take a good hard look for the very last time  
The very last one in a very long line.  
Only took a second to say goodbye  
Been a pleasure, but the pleasure's been mine all mine

Never mind there's nothing I could do  
Bet your life there's something killing you.

It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time  
What a way to go but have no fear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time  


He ground his hardness into her stomach. "Do you feel what you do to me? Here I thought I would never find the perfect partner for foreplay."__

Ain't no way  
D.O.A  
Ain't no way  
D.O.A

Take a good hard look for the very last time  
The very last one in a very long line  
Only took a second to say goodbye  
Been a pleasure, but the pleasure's been mine all mine

May the Gods help him he didn't know what had come over him; if it was the alcohol or the residuals from the mari and other assorted drugs in the air or if it was just her. But god whatever it was it was a pleasure that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to give up. Half an hour wrapped around her swaying body and he wanted to claim all of her for his very own. __

Never mind there's nothing I could do  
Bet your life there's something killing you.

It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time  
What a way to go but have no fear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time

It's a shame we have to disappear  
No-one's getting out of here alive  
This time  
This time  
This time

Tired, hot, and a bit more excited than he cared to admit he led her from the dance floor back to the balcony. Grabbing their drinks, they fell into a vacant seat. Lips locked and legs intertwined. Sniggers from those around them didn't even phase the lust driven couple.

"Bugger Draco, let the girl up for air." Blaise was laughing with an 'I told you so' smirk written all over his face.

"Oh sod off Blaise. Go fuck yourself."

"Why when Luna can do it for me."

"Ha bloody ha Zabini. Pass the mari."

Blaise passed him a home rolled fag. Ginny couldn't recall ever seeing anything like it. Normal fags sure, but nothing that looked that, well homemade. Curiosity got the best of her. "What is that?"

Draco smirked at her. "Oh my little lioness you live a sheltered life don't you." He held it closer to her so she could inspect the cannabis cigarette more closely. "This is one of the few things the muggles got right: cannabis aka pot, weed, a joint, a mari fag, Mary Jane, Mary and Johnny."

For the first time all evening Ginny heard Pansy actually talk. "What the fuck is with all the Mary names for it anyway?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her for cutting him off. "Shut your hole wench. Some bitch named Mary probably discovered it. Hell if I know Panse." He put the unlit mari fag in his mouth before lighting it. Taking a long drag his eyes rolled back in his head for a second as he savored the taste of the smoke in his mouth. Exhaling he blew in Ginny's face to give her an indirect taste of it. "As I was saying this is green gold. Good for giving you that all over good feeling. No worries, nothing but easy thinking. You're welcome to try it if you think you've got the stones little Gryff."

Setting her empty glass on the table in front of them she settled back against his warm inviting chest, taking the fag from his lips without so much as a second thought. Following his lead she drew in a deep pull. She didn't know what to expect but the burn was not it. Swallowing hard she refused to cough in their company. Nope, she could take anything they had to offer. And several less than perfect drags later the sweetest feeling of letting go overtook her. "God, this is a slice of heaven."

Blaise laughed and nipped at the neck of the blond in his lap. "Oh Luna you've brought us an angel to corrupt. You devil you."

"Oh I think she's already corrupted from the looks of it." The feel of his tongue on her skin making her squeal with delight.

Draco took back the mari taking a drag before whispering in Ginny's ear, "It's also known to help one let go of their inhibitions. It tends to make people do things or people they wouldn't normally do. But I don't guess those two let it show." His smirk said what his words hadn't.

Luna sat giggling like mad in Blaise's lap. "Oh Gin you have fallen to join the rest of us in hell. Doesn't sin just feel divine?"

"Yep Lu it does." Remembering the words to the song that had pushed her forever into the arms of the blond Slytherin, "like tasting sweet decline."

The steady beat of the music flooded her ears. "Dance some more Malfoy? Or are you yellow?"

"I'm no sodden Hufflepuff. Get your arse up woman. I'll show you what it means to dance."

The two walked towards the stairs.

Blaise looked around at the mostly high and totally drunk group. "Anyone want make bets on how fast it's gonna take him to take her right there on the dance floor?"

Nott laughed. "Why bother? They will already be at it by the time we all bet."

Pansy leaned over and kissed him hard. "Too true Theo, too true."

**The Review**:

Big thanks to the following for their kind reviews; Dracoginnylover24, blissfulxsin, Strawberrys and Whips


	7. Nasty Girl

**Chapter 7**

**Nasty Girl**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

_**Song used in this chapter is Nasty Girl by Vanity.**_

Time ceased to exist the moment their bodies met. Liquid fire rushed through there veins seemingly in tempo with the beat of the music around them. Grinding, swaying, rubbing, every movement was made to push the other to a point of no return. God it was working too. Ginny felt a pleasant burn deep at her core that begged to be sated. She didn't even care that she was pissed and defiantly a bit high from the mari. It wasn't like she had to answer to anyone for what she did. If she wanted to go out get drunk, get stoned, and take her family's so-called mortal enemy to her bed who would dare tell her no after what she had been put through by Mr. Savior-of-the-wizarding-world? 'No one with half a working brain that's for sure,' she riley thought to herself.

She shoved her inhibitions out the window and braved the Malfoy waters by running her hands down his arms as she ground against his thigh. "You're playing with fire Red. You think you're up to it?"

She didn't respond just ground down harder. Running her hands down his chest and waist, following his lean lines down his upper legs, lingering over his thighs before working her way back up. Gods, he felt like sculpted steel beneath his fine navy blue linen shirt. Each muscle well defined and cut to perfection.

Her hands went everywhere, lingering over his back then back to his chest. Dragging her nails over his shirt covered taunt nipples seemed to always drive a moan from deep within his chest. She ground her heated core against his trouser covered leg unable to suppress her own moan of pleasure as she ground herself into him.

Ginny leaned into Draco, breathing warmly on his neck. "Malfoy why don't you dress like the other men around here seem to. You seem a bit out of place in your chinos and button-down."

"Because I'm no wanker. I don't need to dress like a male slut to get attention. Plus we both know I look good like this."

She laughed, the vibrations of her mirth rattling against him. "Still full of your self I see."

He smirked. "I would rather you be full of me."

"Oh I bet you would."

The song shifted and the beat picked up. If anyone paid attention to the lyrics they would have thought some higher power liked playing songs that fit the two unlikely would be lovers.

If ever there was a song that screamed tease and taunt, this one was it. Ginny's inebriated mind just couldn't pass up the chance to use every part of her body to drive him to the point of lust induced insanity.

_That's right, pleased to meet you  
I still won't tell you my name.  
Don't you believe in mystery,  
Don't you want to play my game?_

She placed both hands on his chest and shoved herself away from him moving back just far enough for him to watch her move to the particularly illicit beat. Hips rolling, breast heaving as her own hands wandered a path down her torso.__

I'm looking for a man to love me  
Like I've never been loved before.  
I'm looking for a man that'll do it anywhere,  
Even on the limousine floor.

She jabbed her perfectly sculpted index finger into his chest as she lip sung the lyrics along with the song making it clear she was using it to say what she couldn't. She wanted him. Her hips picked up a new roll, pulsing harder to the beat that filled them.

_'Cause tonight, living in a fantasy,  
in My own little nasty world.  
Tonight, don't you want to come with me,  
Do you think I'm a nasty girl?_

She strutted around him like she owned him, dragging her finger over him as she circled him like prey. She could feel him shiver beneath her finger. She knew it wasn't fear that got such a response from him. Oh no, far from it. He was shaking with anticipation as much as she was.

Completing her circle she stopped in front of him, twisting her hips, chest heaving, and pressed her small hands into his lean body, "so Draco do you think I'm a nasty girl?"

"You will be," he growled.

Pushing her through the crowd; he found his favorite spot in the entire club. The pillar that stood in the center of the room was a roof support that literally kept the roof from falling. It would make a suitable place to make her his or at least a place where he could be in her, her moist heat wrapped around him.

He pushed her back up against the wooden support. "I warned you Weaselette. You played with fire and now you're gonna burn."

"Right here?"

"Right now."

She never thought herself an exhibitionist, but gods the thought of him taking her right here in the midst of the throbbing crowd excited her like nothing she could remember. She felt his hands slip between her legs, ghosts over her thong covered sex. Sliding the flimsy material to the side he slid a finger back and forth over her wet folds. She careened against him in response.

"You want me don't you? I can tell. You're soaked for me. Just aching to have me inside you aren't you Ginny."

Her lust crazed mind barely registered his use of her first name. All she knew was the throb of the music's beat in and through her and the feel of his hands on her most intimate place. "More. Gods I need more."

He didn't question it. He knew what she wanted. After all he wanted it just as bad. Slipping a hand between then, he unfastened the button and zipper of his trousers, making sure he was close enough to her to not be seen. His erect member sprang from its confines into his waiting hand. With a skill only acquired with practice he lifted her skirt enough to slip between her legs, the head of his cock sitting poised at the entrance of her warm, wet passage. "There's no turning back now." He slid into her before he slipped his hands under her bottom to lift her, resting her back against the pillar. Instinctively she wrapped stocking booted legs around his hips pulling him deeper in.

It was instinct coupled with pure driving need. Within a few strokes he had set a fast pace, pistoning in and out of her as if he would die if he stopped; her body willingly responding to his every move. She felt like a tight fist around him. "Sweet Circe you feel like heaven Ginny."

"You don't feel so bad yourself Malfoy." She used her legs to pull him harder into her waiting body, his hardness filling her to the point of bursting. Such sweet surrender.

"Draco. I'm fucking you, you can call me Draco." His words were tight and lust ridden.

Lost in the feeling of him inside her she lost track of everything but him and the pulse of the music around them. The familiar bubble of building pleasure drummed in her core. God it had been so long since she hadn't given herself that feeling and even then it could never begin to measure up to this particular feeling.

She could feel him drawing tight in preparation for his release before he mumbled to her. "You ready to fly?" His hands slipping between them he frantically rubbed his thumb over her blood engorged clit. She had to bite down onto his shoulder to muffle her cry of release.

The feel of her body's natural release as it milked his hardened cock was all it took to send him over the edge behind her. "Dear mother of Merlin that was amazing." Slipping from her warm body he cast a quick scourgify on both of them before righting himself and closing his pants. He pulled her to his side as they left the dance floor. "Care for a drink? I'll a bit thirsty."

"Ogdens if you please."

"Firewhisky for the lady it is. Meet you at the top." They parted ways; he headed for the bar and her for Luna and the rest of unlikely associates whose company she had come to enjoy over the course of the evening.

**The Review:**

Big thanks to Elvra, Dracoginnylover24, and Strawberrys and Whips for their reviews. You guys inspire me. Thanks for letting me know you like the story.


	8. The Short Walk Home

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

The remainder of the evening passed into morning as Ginny danced and drank. Sometime in the very early morning she lost track of just how many Firewhiskys she had actually drank and focused only on the bliss of feeling nothing but the sound of the club flowing over her and the continued lust inspired by Draco's hands and mouth on her skin.

She was relaxed and free, definitely just what the healer ordered to speed along the healing of her broken heart. 'Okay not heal, but definitely patch it up for a while,' she thought to herself.

Sitting in Draco's lap with her head on his shoulder she lifted from her drunken musings. "Does this place ever close?"

"Not on weekends. From opening on Friday to close on Monday mornings, it's nothing but pure hedonism."

"Oh." She looked at her wrist only to realize her watch wasn't there. It hadn't matched what she was wearing and it always lost time when she tried to transfigure it, so she left it off. "What time is it?"

After a few moments Nott responded. "4:28 AM"

"God I need to go home. I need sleep. Luna you coming with me?"

She snuggled further into Blaise's chest. "No, I think I would rather stay if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, whatever. Pop around later if you are up to it eh. Blaise do keep her out of too much trouble."

"Why would I do that? I rather fancy her in 'trouble'."

"Cause I'm a vindictive witch when it comes to my friends.

Draco mumbled something that sounded like bogies under his breath. She couldn't resist a giggle at that particular memory.

She removed her necklace. "Finite Incantatem." Instantly the transfiguration charm dropped and her everyday travel cloak hung loosely from her hand. She turned away from the group to leave, shouting a bye to Luna as she did.

Draco popped up from his seat. "I'll walk you out of Knockturn."

She didn't acknowledge him, just stood and waiting as he grabbed his own cloak from the back of the chair they had recently vacated. They left the club without another word to one another, walking in silence for some distance through the nearly deserted alley. Suddenly Draco spoke. "Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?" she challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Must you always answer every question with another question?"

She giggled. "Depends."

"Oh what?"

"Who is doing the asking and what it is they are asking in the first place."

"Sounds awfully Slytherin of you Gryffindor. Are you sure you were sorted into the correct house?"

Her inebriated state loosened her tongue a bit more than she normally would allow for. "I know I wasn't."

He stopped and stared at her in shocked aw. The sorting hat was always right. Or at least so they were told. "What?"

"I asked to be placed in Gryffindor. The hat suggested something a bit greener. Don't get me wrong, green is a good color on me, works nicely with the hair you know. I just knew that it couldn't happen."

The resumed the leisurely pace, walking threw Knockturn Alley as if it were any normal street. "Slytherin?" It was more a rhetorical statement than a question after all being green at Hogwarts could mean only one thing. Just the way red, blue, and yellow had their own means. He thought on it for a moment. Save for a bad singing valentine she had always been quiet or at least as far he could remember, but she was known for having a nasty vindictive streak and an even nastier hexing wand. Yeah, he could see it. "So why did it put you in the tower?"

"Because I asked it to."

"That simple?"

"Yeah. It spouted on about qualities for both houses. I didn't really care if I fit in Gryffindor or not. Going to Slytherin would have gotten me ostracized from my own family. Plus, I wanted to be with the twins."

"I always thought they should have been Slytherins as much as they worked in secret attacking everyone with their little pranks."

"Charlie should have been too."

"Which one of the millions is that?"

She gave him a rye look. "There are only seven of us. Charlie is the second oldest. You probably saw him during the Tri Wizard Tournament. He was one of the dragon trainers."

"So his courage out weighed whatever skills would have landed him in Slytherin."

"Yeah probably. Doesn't mean he doesn't have a nasty vengeful streak. He's probably the worst in the family after me."

They just kept walking, not even realizing that they had left Knockturn Alley and were well down Diagon on the way to Ginny's flat.

"Did you ever regret asking the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor?"

"Only once, my first year. I think if I were in Slytherin I might have told Professor Snape that something was going on. Instead I didn't and people nearly died."

"Your first year was my second. The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes."

"You opened it?" He stood aghast. No way had little quiet Ginny Weasely opened the Chamber.

"You didn't know?"

He gave her a confused look. "Why would I?"

"Your father is the one that slipped it into my school books."

"Slipped what into your books when?"

"At Flourish and Blotts right before term began, the day that your father and my father got in a verbal disagreement."

He remembered that now. The day that pansy Lockhart have given Potter all those books. Interesting. He wondered if his father planned on slipping it to Ginny or if he had picked the first person he got near. "I didn't know."

"It's not like it matters. It's all over and done with now."

"Wait if you opened the Chamber that makes you..."

She cut him off. "No I'm not Slytherin's heir, Voldemort was. The book was one of his horcurxes. It was a dairy that belonged to him as a Hogwarts student. He enchanted his memory into it using a piece of his soul. Over time he, it, sort of took over my mind. I was there, but not in control of my actions."

He was a bit more than mildly curious. So much so that he didn't realize she had stopped at the door in a small almost hidden alleyway. "Seems you let me walk you home Weaselette."

She looked around. "So I did."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Depends?"

"On what."

"What you're inviting me in for."

"Coffee. Tea if you prefer."

He thought on it for a moment. He had after all been in the girl's knickers just a few hours before. It wasn't like she made bad company when he wasn't shagging her rotten. She had been rather fun to be around. Though, Merlin himself would not be getting that confession out of him, even under penalty of Crucio.

"Are you coming in or do you like the view of the alley?"

He followed her into a small foyer that led to a flight of winding stairs. They led into her rather spacious flat. The living room was bright and cheerful; mostly tidy except for shopping bags lying haphazardly around the room.

She sat down on the arm of an overstuff tartan plaid chair and removed her boots. "So tea or coffee Malfoy?"

"Coffee, black. Fairly nice place you have Weasely, though your shopping habit seems to have left it's mark."

Ginny walked into the kitchen in her stocking covered feet to prepare their coffee. "It's Luna's fault. One trip out for cloths for AK and she how somehow talked me into buying a whole new wardrobe."

"I bet."

"Oh bugger you. How I waste Harry's money is none of your concern thank you."

"Oh but there is some satisfaction in seeing the results of said wasted money. Have I mentioned you look positively wicked in that outfit?"

She yelled back a no.

"Well you do. Good enough to eat."

She returned to the room, two steaming mugs in her hands. She handed him one before fishing in her pocked and retrieving a vial. "Sobering potion?"

"Please." He took the vial from her and emptied it in his coffee. "Thank you."

They sat in silence drinking their respective cups of the strong brew. When he finished he sat his cup on the coffee table. "I should go. It's well past five. If I have any intentions of repeating last night, I'm going to have to go home and sleep."

Nonplused she responded with a blasé okay.

"Will you be putting in a repeat showing any time soon?"

She smiled. "You never know Draco. You just never know." She rose from her seat and saw him down the stares to the foyer. He gave her one finial saucy look before apparating away with a crack.

She headed upstairs to put away the evidence before the Spanish inquisition arrived in the form of her brothers or worse parents. After all, Nott gave the impression that the blood feud's state would be known to everyone without her having to go play show and tell with her red-headed family. If she was lucky Charlie might show up with them and see that she was alright and keep the horde from killing her.

It was gonna be a long day. She might well need a return trip to AK that evening purely to blow off steam after they had gone. She smiled falling into hell wasn't as bad as one might think.

**The Review:**

As always thank you to Dracoginnylover24 and Strawberries and Whips for your kinds reviews. You keep me inspired.


	9. Oh that Dearest Brother of Mine

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

The crack of an apparation awoke Ginny from her ever so pleasant slumber. Aside from the fact she was cold she would love to roll over and go back to sleep. The sound of the youngest Weasely boy yelling at the top of his lungs was the next thing she heard. Unable to resist the urge, she pulled the pillow over her head and prayed to the gods he would just go away.

Footfalls sounding on the hardwood of her hall floor let her know the gods weren't in a giving mood. Her bother barged in as if it was his room instead of hers he was stomping into. "Ginevra Molly Weasely get your arse out that bed right this minuet! Do you have any idea what has happened? Oh you have to, no one else did it. No one else would have dared to do this. I know I've asked. That leaves you Ginny." He was standing right next to the bed yelling as if he was across a quidditch pitch. "Bloody hell Ginny; take that pillow off your head before I take it off for you."

Slowly she pulled the pillow away from her face revealing Ron. His face was nearly as red as the hair on top of his head. "Hello Ron."

He was just standing there; fuming like the world was gonna end and it was all her fault. "Get out of this bed this instant and start explaining."

She sat up slowly noting that she had indeed fallen asleep in her club cloths when she had only meant to rest her eyes for a moment in the midst of her attempt to tidy up her flat. "Explain what Ron. I am a grown woman in case you hadn't noticed. So why do I have to explain anything to you?"

"Living room now Gin." He left the room ahead of her, his demeanor demanding she follow. Righting her skirt as best she could, she followed him into her living room. "Mind if I fix a pot of coffee before you begin tearing into me over whatever it is you think I have done?"

"Yes I mind. Start talking Gin. Why is it that the first thing dad noticed this morning was that the magic that controls the blood feud between the Malfoy family and ours was gone? Or perhaps you would like to explain the picture of the front cover of the society pages of the Daily Prophet from this morning? Oh lets not forget that so called attempt at an outfit you're wearing, which looks like something out of a Halloween issue of Playwizard Magazine."

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "I've already told you I don't have to explain anything to you, you overgrown git. If mum and dad want to know anything, they are more than welcome to come ask me. You however are not. You're not my keeper Ronald Weasely. You never were and you never will be." She strode into the kitchen away from her oaf of a brother in search of a nice strong cup of black coffee, the darker the better. Merlin help her she needed something to calm her frayed nerves.

Lying on the window sill was the morning Daily Prophet next to the Quibbler. Quickly, she grabbed the Prophet and turned to the society section to see just what her brother had been screaming about. What she saw made her gasp in surprise. A large wizard photo showed her and Draco walking side by side down Diagon Alley in the wee hours of the morning. There weren't doing anything but walking. No hand holding. No kissing. No nothing, just walking next to each other in peace. Apparently that's all it took for children of feuding families to make news together.

The caption read, "Feuding Family's Children Involved in Romantic Trist?" Noting with some small satisfaction that the article was indeed not written by Rita Skeeter she quickly scanned the rather small accompanying article. Just what had this reporter or their source seen or heard was the real question.

**Feuding Family's Children Involved in Romantic Trist?**

Draco Malfoy, son of suspected Deatheater Lucius Malfoy, and the youngest child of Molly and Arthur Weasely, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasely were seen walking down Diagon Alley in the early AM hours on Saturday morning. The source claims that the two, both children of rival families, were talking quietly and walking along as if they had always been friends. It is common knowledge that a long standing blood feud between the two families has resulted in name calling and hexing between two.

An unknown source claims that in the evening hours on Friday, the two were seen in public together. The two agreed to a truce between themselves that resulted in the end of the nearly seven hundred year old blood feud between the Malfoy and Weasely families. The same informant claims that the two were seen on multiple occasions that same evening dancing. However neither claim has been unverified at this hour.

The Weasely family could not be contacted for confirmation on this turn of events. Draco Malfoy was also unreachable.

Mr. Malfoy is the only heir of the Malfoy estate and the head of Malfoy Ventures. He is the only child of the recently passed Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Ms. Weasely, formerly the wife of Harry Potter, is the seventh child to Molly and Arthur Weasely. She is a spells mistress employed by a private firm to create new spells for public use.

Look for more to come about this most unique turn of events in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet.

Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation she had managed to find herself in. It wasn't that she regretted any part of the night before, because truly she didn't. She just wished she had been the one to tell her family what had happened. It would certainly have gone easier than them reading it in the Prophet over breakfast.

The ding of the magical timer let her know that the coffee had brewed to dark perfection and was waiting. She poured herself a cup and returned to the living room. Ron was sitting on the sofa looking at the clothing lying on the coffee table. "Did you have to pour our stuff out on the table for closer inspection Ron?"

"I wanted to see if you had bought more of that trash you are wearing. I see I was right and what do you mean our stuff?"

"Some of that is Luna's thank you very much. Now please return it to the bags and get your nose out of other people's business."

"What do you mean Luna's?"

"What do you think I meant. We went shopping together. She left some of her stuff here. It isn't like it's any of your business."

"Ginny I just don't understand. We get up this morning and dad is muttering about ancient magic gone. Can't we feel it gone? Then the Prophet delivery has that picture of you with Malfoy looking a bit too cozy for anyone's liking. Then there is that stupid article saying you were the reason the blood feud magic was gone." He stopped and looked right at her. "What did you think was gonna happen Gin? That we were all gonna just take this in stride like it was some everyday occurrence?"

That was it, she had taken enough of his buggered up bullshit. "Ronald Weasely, you listen and you listen well. What was I thinking? I was thinking that I hurt. My husband, your best friend, left me cold and alone. He never loved me and I finally have to face it. Charlie came over Thursday and convinced me to leave this ruddy flat and get out and try to live a little. So I did. Luna and I went shopping and then we went out to a club. It isn't like we cast an unforgivable on someone. We just went out and had fun. Yes that is Dra..."

She did just catch herself before she called him by his first name. Oh the scandal that would have caused. "Malfoy, I meant Malfoy in that picture with me and no, I am not going to explain my actions in that picture or the ones leading up to it to you. If mum and dad want to know, they can ask and I will tell them what they need to know. If you have a problem with it, then you can go sod a tree for all I care. Now if you don't mind, it is past lunch time. I would like to get something to eat, grab a shower, and then meet back up with Luna. So if you don't mind, please get out."

For possibly the first time in her life, Ron didn't lash back out with more harsh words and lifted voice; he just gave her a pitting smile and left with a pop. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. One annoying brother down, two parents left to go.

Hopefully the rest of her brothers would have the common sense to leave her be. The twins would for certain, at least until the monthly Weasely dinner. Percy would but only because he wouldn't give a care one way or the other. After all he was too good for his family now. Bill would simply because he was out of the country. He had been sent to Cairo to do something for the bank. Fleur said he wouldn't be back till the end of the month when she had last spoken to her sister-in-law the week before. That left Charlie, whom wouldn't dare cast stones in the first place. If he wanted her to talk, she would gladly accept him as a willing audience.

Her parents worried her a bit. Her dad would likely take it in stride once the shock wore off. But her mum would likely be blowing her lid for weeks to come. If she was lucky she might still be mad come time for the monthly dinner so she would have an excuse not to attend. Of course she couldn't actually ditch out on her family like that, even if they did all want to lynch her from a tree at the moment. "Oh well, no sense worrying about it. Whatever happens will happen. I'll deal."

She walked to the kitchen and placed her mug in the sink. She opened the cabinet door to the left of it and grabbed a vial of pink potion from the rather large collection of potions. Downing it in own swallow she headed for the bathroom. She may have liked being shagged by Draco, but she had no intention of being an incubator for the next Malfoy heir. She walked to the bathroom. She needed a shower. The sticky feeling left between her thighs from the night before definitely needed to go before her day went any further.

**The Review:**

Big thanks to AuntAnnie, Dracoginnylover24, and Elvra for your wonderful reviews.

Elvra, I'm glad you found the dance floor sex to be saucy. :D


	10. Fiery Tempered Women

**Chapter 10**

**Fiery Tempered Women**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Taking a shower had been just what her body needed to relax after wrangling verbally with her stubborn brother. The water had been warm and soothing, complete with herbs for rejuvenation.

She left the bathroom wrapped in a large fluffy bath towel and set about finding the perfect outfit for the evening. So the night before had some more difficult moments that had caught up to her today. That didn't mean that there would be a repeat performance if she went back to AK again tonight. After all, you can only break a blood feud once right?

She gathered the remaining bags from the living room and dumped them all on her bed along with the items that she had already brought in before her impromptu nap that morning. She needing something easily transfigured while on her person. She was going to the Burrow first to talk to her parents. Going to them would bode better for her than them coming to her. So if she wore something easy to transfigure then she wouldn't have to waste time coming home to change.

She picked a black baby doll t-shirt with a pink scull and cross bones logo printed on the chest and short cotton tutu style pink with black polka dots skirt to go with it. Not bad, but it needs something. A pair of black leggings that laced up the sides would be perfect. She could wear them underneath the skirt and still look the part. The only thing she really needed to change was the logo on the shirt, some catching slogan for muggle cereal or a picture of muggle candy perhaps. Hermione had a shirt similar to it with a clover on it. Yep, a clover would work perfectly. She quickly cast the charm to change the shirt's design.

There was another upside to picking this particular outfit. If Draco wanted in her pants again, he would have to take her somewhere other than the dance floor to get in them. It wasn't that she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed the encounter, but frankly she wanted to know what he would be like between her sheets. Either he would come home with her, take her to his place, or he wouldn't be getting any of her. It really was rather simple.

She returned to the living room and transfigured her shoes into black slippers like the pink pair Hermione had given her before putting them on. Yep she could go home in this. It might get her a few looks from her mother, but oh well, in for a penny in for a pound as the muggles say eh.

So she grabbed her cloak, and wrapped it around her shoulders as she made her way to the down to the foyer at the foot of the stairs. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder from the canister before stepping in the hearth, she said, "The Burrow." A quick twist and whirl later she was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Mum? Dad? Are you here?"

Her mother came bustling in at the sound of her youngest child calling for her. "Ginny I didn't expect you would show your face around here today. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Neither woman heard Arthur enter the room. "Molly let the poor child get the soot off her robes before you start yelling at her." Wrapping Ginny in a warm hug, Arthur helped temper the feeling of animosity that he could feel growing in the room. "Gin bug I didn't think we would see you for a few days at least."

Ginny gave her dad a weary smile as she sat down at the worn kitchen table. "No point in hiding forever. Ron's already been to my flat yelling at me. I figured I might as well come take what mum had to dish out too. Get it all over at once, like pulling off plaster. Go ahead, mum ask what you want to know."

Molly looked affronted at her daughter. "I just don't understand Ginny. I know Harry hurt you, but the son of Lucius Malfoy. Certainly you know you can do better than that when a more appropriate time comes."

"Mum just what do you think I was doing? He was walking me home. Hell he didn't even realize he was doing it. We were talking and didn't even notice that I was home till I was standing there about to open the door. It's not like I'm planning to run off with him and become the next Mrs. Malfoy." She couldn't help but think she wasn't sure she would ever dare marry again. Rising from her seat, she started pacing the kitchen floor. It wasn't something she did often, just when her mother got on her last nerve.

"I wasn't implying that you were. But Circe Ginny, it's only been a month. Certainly you know that's too soon to be seen with anyone."

She stopped and looked at her mother. "If Harry had tried at some point during our marriage to make me think he loved me then maybe I would have. If he hadn't been off shagging some other bint, then maybe I would worry about how people look at me. But you know what personally I don't care what anyone thinks. I know everyone is going to be looking at me like I'm sort of shunned woman for what Harry did. What does it honestly matter if I'm seen walking down a street with Draco? The damage has already been done. It's too late to change that."

Molly had that look that said she's been defeated at her own game. "Ginny I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Believe me mum, I don't want to be hurt again. But avoiding life didn't do me any good either."

Arthur sat quietly and listened to his two favorite women as they went on. Truthfully he didn't care about the picture in the Prophet or that the blood feud was over. It was a stupid waste of energy to continue hating one misguided boy that was all that was left of the rival family. All Arthur wanted to know was how she did it. Now that the girls had hushed their ranting he figured he could get a word in about it. "Ginny, how did you manage to end the blood feud and in public no less?"

She laughed. "See that's the funny part of this whole mess. I went out with Luna after Charlie suggested that I needed to get out of the flat and do something fun. So we met up with some of her other friends. Draco came up behind me and started running off at the mouth. Nothing I'm not used to out of him. Blaise told him to hush and that since we were stuck in each other's company for the evening, it might be best if we called a truce so the others didn't have to deal with us. Well he didn't put it like that, but that was the implied point." She stopped to take a breath. "So we did. Thing is when we both agreed to the truce, it just happened. Quick as you please, a swirl of reds and yellows flicked around us and was gone. Neither of us had a clue what had happened until Nott told us."

"So it was just a simple truce? All these generations and it only took a simple truce to break it."

"Yeah da'. I got the impression from Theo that it wouldn't have happened if we didn't both actually want it, but I don't know for sure. I was going to go by the library Monday during my lunch break to do some research on it. You're welcome to join me if you would like." He smiled and nodded.

Her mother just couldn't believe her ears. Who cared about the stupid feud, her precious daughter was associating with not one but two deatheater's sons. "Nott? Another Deatheater's son? Ginny just whose company are you keeping now?"

Arthur gave his daughter a sympathetic look. "Oh dear Merlin mum. It was one night out with Luna. There were a few people I went to Hogwarts with that happen to be from other houses. Does it really matter who was or wasn't there. The war is over. Anyone that was a Deatheater is in Azkaban. Tossing disdain on their children doesn't help anyone. Move on already."

She grabbed her cloak from the back of the kitchen chair. "Look I'm sorry if I have somehow disappointed you. But you know what, for the first time in a month, no the first time in years I went out and did something just for me and enjoyed it. I didn't hurt anyone. No one hurt me. If you don't like the way I'm acting then keep it to yourself because I have no intention of changing what and how I act for someone else ever again." She leaned in and gave her dad a hug whispering in his ear, "Sorry if I upset you da', but it's time I did something for me."

"I know. She'll calm down in a few days." He released her. Ginny walked from the house into the garden before apparating away.

**The Review:**

Big thanks to **AuntAnnie, Elvra, **and** Strawberrys and Whips **for their reviews.

**Elvra **it was the truce that ended the blood feud. Thank you for lauding my update habbit. I purposefully refrained from posting the story until it was completely written so that I wouldn't leave it hanging mid-story like I have done with other long works in the past. When I did start posting it a daily update just sounded like a good idea. I'm glad you enjoy it.


	11. Only Crazy People Talk to Themselves

**Chapter 11**

**Only Crazy People Talk to Themselves**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

Diagon Alley on a late Saturday evening was a veritable throng of people. Today was no different. There were witches and wizards of all ages pushing their way through the Alley. Realizing she had yet to eat she turned around and headed for the Leaky Caldron. She went in and ate a quiet dinner in the corner away from anyone that might question her about the picture in the newspaper. Tom had served her personally and didn't so much as mention a word of the article.

She left as soon as she ate, not wanting to stay around any longer than she had to. After all she wanted to let go and have fun, not sit about and be questioned by any and everyone in wizarding London. Ginny made her way through the mess as quickly as possible moving in the direction of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. All she wanted to do was get to AK and down the first glass of Firewhisky she could find.

It didn't occur to her till she was halfway down Knockturn that it was Luna that had gotten them past the line that led into the popular club the night before. How was she supposed to get in this time? It wasn't likely that Goyle was still working. Even if he was, he wasn't likely to just let her in.

Standing in the alley in front of the row of clubs that led to AK she noted with some relief that the lines weren't nearly as long as they had been the night before. "Oh well if I have to stand in line, then I'll just have to wait won't I."

"You know, talking to yourself isn't considered a good thing. Witch or not, it's still a sign of being crazy."

Ginny whipped around to face the voice that has snuck up on her. "Draco."

Her gaze met the smirking face of the previous night's entertainment. "Hullo Ginny."

"Sweet Merlin. Don't you have anything better to do with your time other than sneaking up on me?"

"Not really, no."

"You need a life Mr. Malfoy."

"I do not. I have a perfectly nice life. Though I also have a front lawn full of reporters wanting to know if you're gonna be the next Mrs. Malfoy."

She couldn't repress a groan. "Thankfully I haven't. But I did have Ron and my mum to deal with. Who the hell hangs out in streets taking pictures of people at four in the bloody morning anyhow?"

"People with no lives."

"Obviously."

"Did your parents take the blood feud news okay?"

"Better than expected. Dad didn't seem fazed by it at all. Mum on the other hand seemed less worried about the blood feud than she was me spending time with the 'son's of deatheaters'." A vague look of regret passed over his face at that particular comment. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. God I've never wanted to hit anyone as badly as I wanted to hit her. My own mother. Oh god I wanted to hit my own mother. What sort of person does that make me?"

"You need a drink."

"I need the whole ruttin bottle. I can't believe I wanted to hit my own mother."

"You get used to it after a while." He looked at the shocked expression on her face and laughed. "Or maybe not, you're a Gryff after all."

She just shook her head at the blond. "Where you on your way to AK when you stopped to point out that I'm showing signs of insanity?"

"Why yes Weaselette I was. Care to join me?" He extended his arm in invitation.

Slipping her arm around his she smiled. "Please and thank you."

Ginny had been correct. Goyle wasn't working the door, Crabbe was. They stopped for a second for Draco to speak to him. She couldn't help but overhear them.

Crabbe cut her a look that would kill. "Why is that blood traitor here?"

"Cause she wants to be. You know we don't turn away purebloods, no matter what their status."

"The picture in the Prophet?"

"None of your business."

"If you say so Malfoy."

"See that Goyle knows that if he sees her, that she is not to wait in line. She's my guest. Don't make her wait."

"Whatever Draco."

"Just do it."

Crabbe sneered at them before lifting the velvet cord to allow them in. "Will do Mr. Malfoy." Ginny didn't think she had ever seen either Crabbe or Goyle actually sneer at Draco during all their years together at Hogwarts. It was more than a little disconcerting.

The duo made there way into the club. The dark thrum of an unfamiliar song resonated threw the club. Draco stopped a waitress on the way through the crowd. "Bring two bottles of Old Ogdens, one of Jack Daniels, and one of Grey Goose to my table." The waitress nodded and headed for the bar.

"Planning on getting trashed Malfoy?"

"No, you are though. You already said you needed the whole bottle and I thought I told you to use my first name last night."

She blushed at the thought of what they had been doing when he had given her that particular instruction. "You did."

"Then do it."

The two pushed their way through the crowded club, heading straight for the upper lever corner nook that the group had been gathered in the night before. It was mostly deserted; only Pansy and Theodore preceded them.

Draco seemed rather surprised. "Nott, where is Blaise?"

"Back room, passed out. He's been there since we left for lunch."

"Lovegood with him?"

"Of course."

Ginny watched the interaction between the two of them. Their half sentences and unspoken conversation reminded her of her brothers. But she had the oddest feeling since the conversation Draco had with Crabbe that she was missing some very important detail about Draco. 'Oh well, no point in wasting energy worrying about it.'

The waitress delivered the bottles of liquor that Draco requested along with a bucket of ice. "Will that be all?"

Draco nodded and gave a terse yes. The waitress turned and left without another word.

Ginny reached for the nearest bottle of Ogdens and poured herself a healthy double. 'Yep it's gonna be a nice night.'

**The Review:**

Big thanks to **AuntAnnie, Dracoginnylover24, blissfulxsin, Strawberrys and Whips, Elvra,** and **Anna** for your wonderful reviews. You guys really inspire me so very much.

Elvra: Yeah that's how I do it. :D My next D/G piece is in progress and will also be completed before I post it.

Anna: Thank you so much. I am very glad you like my characterization of Ginny.


	12. Dance, Drink, Shag

**Chapter 12**

**Dance, Drink, Shag**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**Big kudos to blissfulxsin for being the first to figure out that Draco (and Blaise) own AK. Nice to know I dropped just enough hints to let it be known.**

**   
**

Finally her day was getting better. A handful of other people joined their little group in the secluded corner on the balcony level. The conversation flowed through easy topics that had absolutely nothing to do with blood feuds, Daily Prophet articles, or possible relationships.

Ginny lost count of how many drinks she had downed or how much time passed. Instead she focused on the satisfying burn left in the wake of the Old Ogden's finest and the feel of Draco's hands against her skin. She had danced a few times with Draco, sometimes just flitting through the crowd on the dance floor with others, and even once with Theo.

"Red lets get up and dance."

Ginny shifts in his lap so she can look at him. "Red?"

He gave her his classic smirk. "What you don't like it?"

"It's not so bad coming from you."

"Well do you want to dance or not?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the plush seat as she got up. "Yes lets."

On the floor the two swayed against one another. The music of the evening wasn't anything like the trance-like sounds from the night before. It was darker, more brutal; deep and dark with hints of classical melodies woven into it. She had never heard anything like it. "Draco, do you know the song that's playing?"

He let his mind slip into the music for a moment focusing on the song and the ethereal voice of the singer. "Gothic Sanctuary. It's by a muggle group, Dark Night. No it's Death Wish. No, that's not right either. Oh bugger I can't remember. Luna will know, ask her."

She liked it. It suited her ill mood left in the wake of the confrontations with her brother and mum. "I like it. I might venture to say it is better than anything played last night."

She looped her arms around his neck, drawing herself close to his body. She had come to really enjoy the feeling of him against her and in her for that matter. A slight blush colored her cheeks at the thought of the night before. Thankfully if he noticed it, he didn't bring it up, but rather opted to continue the conversation on the current music.

"Oh yeah, you haven't hung around enough to know about the difference in music. Fridays are more bouncy annoying songs. Good for sex but not much else. Saturdays are Gothic to the core. Sexy if you happen to be the type person who walks around with a perpetual scowl harboring a death wish."

Basically Saturdays fit her mood that she had carried for the past month. "And Sunday's?"

"An annoying mix of the two; it's perfectly wretched if you ask me."

"Good thing I asked then." She obviously hadn't drunk enough because the conversation with her mother kept slipping back into her mind. Haunting her.

"You okay. You seem a bit lost in thought for someone that is supposed to be having fun."

She shook the thoughts from her mind. "Yeah. Let's go back up. I think I need something to drink."

He grabbed her hand and steered her off the floor and back up to the loft area. She dropped onto the sofa next to him and grabbed the bottle of Old Ogden's, not even bothering to fill a glass, instead drinking straight from the bottle.

It seemed like hours later that her previously missing best friend finally showed face.

"Geez Gin, your getting trashed before I can even wake up. Interesting since I didn't figure I would see you till tomorrow evening sometime when I planned to run by your flat to pick up my things."

Ginny raised the bottle to Luna in a mock salute. "I've been here for houses." She burst out laughing at her misspeak. "Hours, I've been here for hours. Draco was kind enough to point out I'm crazy in the street. Then he let me tag on in with him so I wouldn't have to wait in that wretched line."

Blaise started laughing as he took a seat, Luna seating herself on his lap. "Draco, kind? I don't think I've ever heard those two words in the same sentence before. Just how many have you had pet?"

Ginny held up an empty bottle of Old Ogden's Firewhisky and a second bottle, mostly full, in the other. "This much."

Blaise and Luna both looked at her in shock. "Dear god woman you didn't drink that much all of last night."

"Nope, but my face wasn't all over the Daily Prophet yesterday." She stopped taking a long drink from her current glass of Jack Daniels. "You know I really should be used to it by now, considering the last month."

Luna gave her friend a confused look. "Face all over the Prophet? Am I missing something?"

"Only the lovely half page picture of Draco and I walking down Diagon Alley at four in the morning. It had a lovely little subtitle too: 'Feuding Family's Children Involved in Romantic Trist?' Someone, no source credited of course, not only took a picture of us in the middle of the night but told the entire wizarding world about the blood feud too."

"Rita Skeeter?"

"No, thank Merlin. That was the first thing I checked. I didn't notice the name."

"Some upstart freelance most likely. Someone thinking they could get a byline to get there foot in the door." Luna's father being none other than the editor of the Quibbler she knew very well how the system worked. "I take it your parents know about the blood feud."

"Yeah and Dad even seemed like he was okay about it. But mum, oh don't even get me started on mum."

"She didn't take the feud thing well then?"

"Oh no, she didn't even mention that. It was the company I'm keeping that she was railing on about." Ginny was starting to sober up a bit too much for her likening thanks to the topic of conversation. "I need to dance. Draco, are you coming?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Coming?"

"Yes. Are you coming to dance with me?"

"Depends on what sort of dancing you're up for."

She leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I'm up for all kinds of dancing. But I'm particularly in the mood for the kind that involves no cloths and a bed."

"You're a forward little witch tonight aren't you?"

"It's the alcohol talking."

"I don't think so." His voice was husky and thick in her ear. "I think you really do want me. You liked the taste I gave you last night."

"Maybe I did."

"Admit it Ginny and I'll take you home now to give you the full show."

She gave him a saucy grin. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Say it woman or I'll portkey your drunken ass home and leave you high and dry."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I? After all I'm a Slytherin. There isn't much we won't do pet."

"Even giving up a willing partner in your bed?"

"You still haven't given the proper answer to my question. I don't know if you're a willing shag or not."

She slipped her left hand up his leg, right up and over his thigh, cupping his caged hardness in her hand. She gave a squeeze through the wool of his pants not caring who amongst their group might be watching their quiet interaction. "Does that answer your question?"

He was hard as a rock for her. God. "I still wanna hear you say it."

She leaned in so close her lips grazed his ear. "Fine then. Yes I liked it. I've never felt anything like it. Quite a feat for a formerly married woman, wouldn't you say? Now take me somewhere and fuck me till neither of us can get up and walk."

He shivered at the feel of her warm breath on his neck as she spoke. "Your wish is my command." He rose from his seat, pulling her with him. "Ladies, rest of you, we'll not be seeing you later." He turned to leave. "Oh and Blaise, if you see Goyle tell him Ginny's always welcome. Crabbe didn't seem too pleased with the idea."

Blaise lifted his head from Luna's shoulder. "Sure thing. You two go have fun." He watched them retreat away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called over the noise to them as they left.

**The Review:**

**As always massive thanks to my reviewers. Blissfulxsin, AuntAnnie, Elvra, Dracoginnylover24, and Strawberryes and Whips you rock my world. **


	13. In His Bed

**Chapter 13**

**In His Bed**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

The couple walked swiftly through the masses towards the back of the club. "Draco you do know the door is in the opposite direction right. Even I'm not so drunk that I can't remember that."

Continuing on down a darkened hallway he paid no attention to her. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind, getting them out of this god forsaken club and into his bed. Reaching the end of the hall she noticed the familiar ring on the ground that noted a private apparition point.

He pulled her in to the circle next to him and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. "Just hold on tight, I'll make sure you don't splinch yourself."

Just before she felt the familiar pull at her navel she managed to squeak out a reply. "Where are we going?" The tug pulled before he was able to respond to her question; time was no more as the wind and a torrent of colors whirled around them. It seemed as if the moment her feet left the ground, she felt them land back on it again.

She didn't for the life of her know where they were. Even in her drunken, lust clouded mind she did know two definite things from looking around. Wherever Draco had brought her was huge. As in castle nearly the size of Hogwarts type huge and they were on the lawn under millions of twinkling stars. She had forgotten how much she loved the stars. Living in London, wizarding or not, you tended to forget that above the clouds there were stars.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Dear Merlin, it's huge."

He couldn't help but smile. She had this look in her eyes like she had never seen anything so grand. Sure he knew her place in life, but they had both gone to Hogwarts. She most certainly had seen larger, grander structures. "That it is." He took her hand to lead her up the walk to the front door that stood open and waiting for them. "Come on. I would rather take you in my bed, not the front lawn if you don't mind."

She giggled at the thought of him tossing her down and taking her right where they were. "I can't say I would mind. The view from here isn't half bad."

He shook his head as he led her up the walk. "Maybe later then but right now I want you in my bed." They entered the open door and heard it close behind them. Not bothering to stop on their way to what promised to be an entertaining evening.

Ginny stared in awe at the opulence around her. Sure she knew Draco was rich. You would have to be deaf, mute, blind, and stupid to have missed that fact. But his home looked a bit more like a museum than an actual home. Paintings adorned richly covered walls. The furnishings had that 'don't touch me' look to them. Even the carpet under foot seemed to scream 'money, money, money'.

Draco, still holding her hand, led her up the marble staircase to the third floor, then down a long warmly lit hallway. Stopping at the only door on the right side, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. He let her hand drop from his own before scooping her up into his arms. He carried her into the room before sitting her among the covers and pillows atop the massive bed. A quickly muttered incendo caused the fireplace to roar to life, bathing the room in a flickering golden light.

He came to lie beside her, running his hands down her cotton covered sides. "You know that outfit is cute on you. Sickeningly so, but it works." He leaned in and kissed her, slow and deep.

She broke apart from him to catch her breath. "I take it you preferred last night's particular look over this then."

"Very much so." He slipped his hand below her t-shirt, running his fingers across her soft flesh. The warmth of his hand made her skin tingle under his deft fingers as they grazed the underside of her lace covered breasts. She breathed out his name on a sigh. "Draco."

He ran his hand over her breast, cupping it. Her nipple pebbled under the soft caress. He sat up, pulling her up with him before grasping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Her black streaked auburn hair tumbled down her back as the shirt came away leaving her clad only in a black lace bra that make her skin look like peach porcelain. "Merlin you're beautiful." Draco dropped his head and kissed the top of her exposed breast, his tongue drawing patterns against her warm skin.

Lifting his face to look at her his right hand slipped behind her back and made quick work of the bra's clasp. Instantly the flimsy material fell away from her. He grabbed it and tossed it over his shoulder into the darkness beyond the edge of the bed. "Draco please, I'm burning."

Warm lips kissed a trail across the edge of her jaw, down her neck, following the valley between her breasts. She was floating in a burning heaven of sensation. His hands seemed to know every place to touch to bring her to the edge before slipping on somewhere else. The feel of his mouth on her breast was driving her to the brink. She wanted him in her like nothing before.

A hand slipped to her waist, without a thought, she lifted her hips so he could slip the skirt and leggings from her body. Soon they were tossed into the darkness with her other clothes.

She set to work releasing the buttons of his shirt, popping each one quickly before moving to next. Kissing a trail down his chest with each new patch of exposed skin. With the last button, the shirt slipped down his sweat covered back before he removed it completely tossing it to the pile building in the floor. She couldn't resist a taste, she leaned up and kissed ever spare inch of flesh she could fine. She loved that he had the slightest trail of fine blond hair so fine is was barely visible running from his navel down below his belt.

Her hands moved to his belt, making quick work of it and the buttons that held the fly closed. Draco broke away from her. "Want me out of these do you?"

She nodded rather enthusiastically. "Please."

He moved off the bed, toeing his shoes off before looping his thumbs in the sides of his pants, dragging them off quickly before stepping out of them. Naked as the day he was born he couldn't resist a cocky smile, with his hardened member jutting out away from his body, twitching with desire.

She was so beautiful laying there open, her pretty pink snatch so wet for him. Sweat glistening on her skin in the firelight. Her red hair fanned out across the silk pillows. He was fairly sure he had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

She gave him a saucy come hither smile that he couldn't resist. Crawling up the bed almost literally on the prowl he came to rest between her open knees. "You are so beautiful like this."

"Draco, stop talking." She reached a hand behind his neck and pulled his face to hers. She poured ever ounce of herself into kissing him. Lips pressed together, teeth nipping, tongues battling.

He broke away to adjust himself over her. Reaching between them, he pressed himself to her entrance. Sliding in to the hilt he kissed her with bruising passion. Pulling back he pushed back in with driving force. "God woman you feel so good."

He wanted to take things slowly, but she felt so good. Like a warm wet glove wrapped around him her muscles pulling and tugging against his thrusts. Every thrust brought waves of moans and barely whispered words of praise from her lips. "So good. So, so good."

He lifted a hand to her breast and pulled and tweaked her hardened nipple. Her breath came in ragged gasps against his shoulder as he pulled her closer with one arm behind her back, drawing her middle flush to his abdomen.

"Draco, please. I'm so close, please harder."

Lifting up on both hands he redoubled his efforts, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Wildly pistoning in and out of her willing body he pushed them both closer to the edge. "Touch yourself. I want to see your hands on your breasts Ginny."

Without hesitation she reached up and began squeezing her aching breasts. She had never done that during sex before. The idea of him watching her touch herself was nearly as pleasing as the feeling itself.

"Sweet mother of Merlin you are so hot doing that."

One hand still squeezing and pinching her breasts, the other moved to him, to do the same to him as she began tugging almost violently at the perfectly shaped pale buds. "Oh fuck Red."

The boiling torrent of pleasure raging in Ginny's very core undid. Streaming waves of passion overflowed into the perfect bliss that she had been wanting since the night before. Such sweet bliss.

Knowing she had fallen over the edge was all it took for Draco to allow himself to let go. He followed her over, filling her with bursts of hot cum before falling heavy on top of her.

Rolling to the side, but still managing to lay half on top of her he dared ask if she would stay the night. "Are you staying?"

She turned to look at him. "Do you want me to go?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "I would rather you didn't. You fit very nicely right here against me. It would be a real shame if you moved now that we know that." He gave her a wink and a grin.

"Well then do charm the covers up over us won't you. I don't fancy moving."

He laughed. "Accio Wand." His wand flew into his hand. With a muttered incantation, the covers moved from beneath them to snuggly overtop their naked form. "Better?"

"Much. Mind if I sleep?"

"No by all means. I can't promise I won't wake you up though."

She lifted and eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Maybe it will be me waking you."

"If you say so." Her eyes were already closed and the shallow breathing of sleep set in. He smiled. She looked so sweet and peaceful, nothing at all like the vixen he had ran into the night before. She looked much like the girl he had known as a child. The spitfire that never let him get away with anything, always giving as good as she got. He didn't know what twist of fate had landed her in his arms, but he knew one thing. Now that he had her, he was not letting her go.

"Nox." Tossing his wand in the general direction of the bedside table, he wrapped his arm around her before allowing Morpheus to take him.

**_Finite Incantatem_**

_To my faithful readers and reviewers: I can hardly believe it. It took me three or four weeks to write, maybe longer, but only 13 days to post it. I've been overwhelmed with the outpouring of reviews from each of you. If I wasn't inspired to write before posting this story then I certainly am now. You have given me twice the desire to write than what I started with. Had I known when I started this just how much you would all love it I think I would have been too afraid to write it. But now that I know it is acting as the driving force to write my next Draco and Ginny chaptered fiction. I can only hope the next will be as well received as this one. Hugs to each and every one of you for being a guiding light to my muse._

**The Review:**

I have had some very loyal reviewers throughout this ride. Bit thanks to **Dracoginnylover24**,** Strawberrys and Whips**, and** AuntAnnie** for your support for the previous chapter and each one before it. I can only hope that my next Draco and Ginny story will be as enjoyable for you to read.


End file.
